


Forklifts are Always Useful

by 1helluvabutler



Series: Tenipuri shipping weeks [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of a broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvabutler/pseuds/1helluvabutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oshitari witnesses Shishido taking the best out of an unfortunate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forklifts are Always Useful

**Author's Note:**

> tenipuri shipping weeks again, this time silver pair

Oshitari Yuushi blinked blearily as he chewed his breakfast, mind still not fully awake at the early hour. _Why_ the days at the Hyotei training camp had to begin at 4AM, he would never understand. He stared ahead, not really thinking of anything, until something happening two tables away slowly started registering itself in his mind as ‘strange’.

Accidents and injuries did occasionally happen in Hyotei training camps; the previous day, an unfortunate incident involving 11 watermelons and a forklift had left three of the team starting members in various bruises and scrapes, and in Shishido’s case, a broken arm. The boy had been whisked off to a hospital and was returned within a few hours, now bearing a gray cast on his dominant arm. His luxurious single room (provided by Atobe) now became a double room when Ootori was unanimously voted to move in to help Shishido, seeing how much the cast disrupted his daily movements. Actually, the vote had been so unanimous that even Shishido had voted for Ootori, receiving a blush and stammering agreement in return.

Now, Oshitari was by no means a morning person and therefore was not certain at all if what he was seeing was really Ootori wrestling Shishido’s fork away from him after the teen had spilled most of his breakfast back onto the plate or the table as result of his cast. Victoriously getting the utensil, Ootori carefully picked up a piece of shortcake from Shishido’s plate and waved in front of Shishido’s reddening face until he finally opened his mouth and allowed Ootori feed him.

Oshitari watched Shishido chew and blush; a few moments later he leaned over and muttered something to Ootori, keeping his eyes on the table instead of his teammate. Whatever Shishido had said made Ootori recoil with a jerk, surprised expression coloring red. Lively whispers, head-shakes and nods were exchanged between the two, Shishido occasionally gesturing to his cast; finally Ootori nodded slowly, picking up the fork to spear another piece of cake, this time popping it into his own mouth. Shishido grinned and murmured something, Ootori responding with a shy smile and nod. The two of them stared at each other with fond expressions, Oshitari spying from the sidelines; Ootori finally broke the moment by feeding his doubles partner another bite of cake, taking one for himself as well.

Oshitari turned to look at the sleepy teenager sitting beside him, wearing the same kind of absent expression he was sure was present on his own face. _Hiyoshi,_ his brain provided helpfully a few seconds later. He nudged Hiyoshi and subtly pointed at Ootori, still alternating between giving Shishido bits of shortcake and eating it himself. Shishido looked a lot less red than he had the first time, expression strangely soft and content.

“Are they really sharing their food?“

Hiyoshi stared at them, squinting, as if he was as unsure of his eyes as Oshitari was. After nearly half a minute of staring, he returned his gaze to his own breakfast and shrugged.

“Looks like it.”

“Ah.”

Oshitari nodded absently and resumed eating, mind already becoming the sleepy blank slate it had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> time-to-change-away.tumblr.com


End file.
